neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay
Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Stat Parameters Traits |-|Passive Abilities= |-|Support Effects= Combat Summary Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION Stat Parameters |-| Lv. 99= |-|Lv. 399= |-|Lv. 699= |-|Lv. 999= Traits |-|Passive Abilities= |-|Support Effects= Combat Summary Neptune returns to this game as an offensive heavy physical hitter. Due to keeping her hidden EXE turn skip ability, she is incredibly useful in party vs one boss fights. To build on Neptune's strength, give her a disc with Null Category, Auto Save Lv.4 found in LAN Castle, slaying Formahaut in World Labyrinth 1st Floor under Change Dungeon conditions. She should be partnered up with Vert for the passive increase in turns via Cooldown Reduction. Vert also provides Neptune with a coupling skill, Blade and Spear which gives her AOE options. With Null Category and Cooldown Reduction, Neptune can hit bosses hard while building up long combos by skipping the bosses' turns. This does require a party that is capable of building the EXE gauge quickly. Neptune's SP skills take advantage of her high strength. She can only buff one member at a time though which further cements her as character that is made to deal heavy damage. Neptune is a decent passive support character being able to grant Null Category which is important for bosses. She can increase their defense which is more useful than simply resisting a status ailment that may not even occur. Her support attacks however are useless, as Neptune simply does not have the INT stat to back up their power. Statwise, Neptune has the highest LUK, high STR, average HP, VIT, AGI TEC, MOV low SP, lowest INT and MEN. This means Neptune can crit and dodge relatively well, hit hard physically, survive as well as any party member, relies more on combos, EX Finishes and EXE Drives as opposed to SP and cannot do much in the magic department. Neptune's endgame weapons take away her AGI and TEC. This drops her speed and accuracy. However that actually benefits her allowing characters that are faster to buff Neptune before she attacks. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Stat Parameters |-| Lv. 99= |-|Lv. 399= |-|Lv. 699= |-|Lv. 999= Traits |-|Passive Abilities= |-|Support Effects= Combat Summary Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Stat Parameters |-| Lv. 99= |-| Lv. 399= |-| Lv. 699= |-| Lv. 999= Traits |-|Passive Abilities= |-|Support Effects= |-|Leader Skill= Combat Summary Megadimension Neptunia VII Stat Parameters |-| Lv. 99= |-| Lv. 399= |-| Lv. 699= Traits Combat Summary Megadimension Neptunia VII sees considerable changes to the what was established by Victory and the Re;Birth series, with some changes to game play and others to characters themselves. Neptune, despite being the main character of the series (or perhaps because of it), is one of those characters who sees drastic change in how they used to be played. In prior games, Neptune was heavily offensive in her stat distributions, having a high strength and luck but with somewhat lacking defenses, especially in mentality. In VII, a lot of things are different. For one, her defenses are pretty good, being among the beefier units and has the highest mentality for a physical based unit (though others can match it). However, this means she had to take hits to other stats, most notably, her strength. It's dropped quite a bit. While it may seem low compared to other physical fighters, Neptune doesn't have much trouble dealing damage, simply that others are better at doing so. Her health is lower than most of the other characters with decent defenses, but its nothing too noticeable given her defenses and innate regen. Her agility is pretty good with only 3 characters being significantly faster, but several other characters match Nep's speed and her technique is nothing to write home about but those two are balanced by her luck, which is no longer the highest but still respectable enough to make up for being average in the former two. Perhaps the strangest change to her parameters is the relatively high INT. She had one of the worst INTs in Victory, with it being the worst if everyone was level 99, here its higher than everyone who isn't Rom, Ram, or S-Sha (or Vert due to having INT boosting weapons). Perhaps the most befuddling aspect of this is that she doesn't have any skills that make use of it. All her magical (referred to as "elemental" in game, but magic is the obvious term and would easily be confused with the actual elements of an attack) attacks, are either combos or coupling/formation skills. In general, Neptune looks more like the standard main character type, good in everything but not the best. Her passives are T. Performance, Resist Light, and Regenerate, obtained in that order. It should be noted that in VII, a character's passive abilities are the same abilities she (or Umio) provides as a support. T. Performance is simply a reduction in skill costs while Neptune is transformed. It's only really helpful during long boss fights or long treks through dangerous dungeons where transformation is recommended and skills will be used heavily. However, this is heavily undermined and made redundant by NEXT form (more on that later). Resist Light is pretty... situational to say the least, but to be fair, every other character has at least one situational or non combat ability. So, at the very least, it has some use in combat. It does have some alternative use in that using light resistance down equipment will often not be able to remove all of Nep's resistance, therefore letting her use the equipment with no downsides. Nothing all that much to say otherwise other than the other CPUs have their respective elemental resist, adult Nep has dark resist, and oddly no one takes up Resist Electricity. Finally comes the most important in Nep's passive arsenal, Regenerate. As mentioned, Nep's health is far from the best but her great defenses and this passive make up for it. Due to regaining health each turn, Nep's life expectancy shoots up due to healing off scratch damage and slowly shaking off the bigger hits. One crucial bonus is that Neptune regenerates 10% of her health as opposed to S-Sha's 5%. Do note that this counts as healing, thus any hidden treasure requiring you to battle without healing will fail upon Neptune's turn and thus should be left out of the front lines or support if they would acquire the regenerate support ability. This also counts for End Heal and SP equivalents of the two abilities. Now let's get on to actual combat performance. Before we talk about the specifics of combos, skills, and coupling/formation skills, let's start with the basics. Neptune uses swords in combat, often ranging from katanas to giant swords. Obviously, this limits her to melee range, with the width varying weapon by weapon, from wide to the standard square to what looks like a quarter of a circle. As said earlier, the CPUs all have resistance to their main element, with Nep's being light. However, in comparison to the other CPUs, Nep's access to light based skills, much like magical attacks, is limited to combos and coupling/formation skills, but at the very least she does generally have a greater access to it than most. In general, light is typically effective against demonic creatures. There aren't many enemies resistant to light, with a majority of them being some story bosses and the rest being the enemies good for grinding (the giant check and hall of record guy). To expand further on Neptune's regeneration capabilities, she has access to the Angel and Devil Processor Unit sets, as do all the other 4 main CPUs. This allow her to recover 1% of her SP each piece for the former and 1% of her health for each piece for the later. This totals to 6% HP regeneration. With an idea chip, she can add 12%. If she partnered up with S-Sha, she can recover 5% more. All of this totals to Neptune recovering 33% of her health in a turn. She can overcome the effects of Devil's Field giving 20% HP drain per turn while gaining the huge increases to her defenses and HP. She stack this up with her Stat Multiplier skill increasing her defenses and turn speed more. This arguably makes Neptune the best defensive wall in the game. Category:Neptune